


The Opposite of Negotiation

by ellipted (savagecrowns)



Series: The Opposite of Apart [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, IwaOi Week, M/M, iwaoi week june, seriously it's disgusting how sweet iwaizumi is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagecrowns/pseuds/ellipted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Iwaizumi's privilege to wake up Oikawa before morning practice.</p><p>Day 1: Domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opposite of Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first submission to iwaoi week june--i've got a couple other ones already written because i thought i would be a little keener and get ahead of myself but it is the first day and i'm only one and a half days ahead sooo that happened.

Iwaizumi woke up four minutes before his weekday alarm was set to go off—like usual—and rolled up into a sitting position. It was Saturday, but that didn’t mean his body knew what a weekend was. Behind him, Oikawa curled up in the warm spot he had just vacated and he let his eyes soften fondly. He leaned back and kissed the corner of Oikawa’s eye, right where he’d been complaining that he _swore_ he was getting crows’ feet, and stood up.

His first order of business was to put the coffee on so that while he was in the shower it would brew and there would be no unnecessary waiting. The hot water washed away the last vestiges of sleep that dragged at his muscles and he stretched his calves as he brushed his teeth. 

When he walked out of their en suite, Oikawa was still very much asleep, he had just shifted to take up the entire bed. _And he calls_ me _a messy sleeper_ , Iwaizumi shook his head as he crossed the room to replace his towel with a pair of boxer briefs. He walked into the kitchen just in time for the coffee to finish brewing and he took a grateful sip of the dark liquid. Sure, he tended to wake up easily but that didn’t mean he was actually ready to do life until he’d had some coffee. He had left his phone on the counter last night and he picked it up idly while he drank his coffee, noting the text messages and notifications from various apps—who the hell had friended him?—and then he checked his emails—all junk. Oh wait, there was one from his mom.

He let his phone fall back onto the counter and opened the fridge. Breakfast. Breakfast breakfast breakfast. Eggs? He felt like eggs. He took out the carton and some leftover veggies from the night before and a bowl from the cupboard to mix it all together. While the omelette cooked he read and replied to everything. By far the most interesting notifications were the snaps from Matsukawa depicting Hanamaki trying to twerk and the one from Hanamaki of Matsukawa trying to feed a picture of a rabbit.

“Heh, dorks.”

06:24  
Iwaizumi Hajime  
You’re both dorks.

His omelette was done a minute later and he ate it standing at the counter.

Matsukawa Issei  
You’re just jealous

Iwaizumi Hajime  
That rabbit looked hella hungry tho

Matsukawa Issei  
Damn right it did

Figuring it was about time for Oikawa to get up, Iwaizumi padded back through their apartment to the bedroom where he gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. Oikawa was drooling in his sleep again and he had the blankets all the way up to his chin. Iwaizumi carded his fingers through Oikawa’s bed head, out of his face, and then he bent down and began to press his lips against Oikawa’s face, his temple, his cheek, the side of his nose, his eyelid, his jaw. Oikawa’s eyes tightened and he made a small sound of displeasure at being disturbed. It was fucking adorable and there was no way Iwaizumi was going to stop.

He tilted Oikawa’s face up so he could kiss his chin and along the other side of his jaw, his cheek, in front of his ear. Oikawa started to fidget, trying to fight Iwaizumi or trying to fight sleep. The blankets got pulled down, revealing Oikawa’s slender neck, so Iwaizumi directed his kisses downward He trailed dry open-mouthed kisses as he went. Oikawa squirmed beneath him, finally kicking out weakly as Iwaizumi began to win the tug of war. 

When Oikawa finally managed to open his eyes, Iwaizumi was sucking a hickey into the underside of his jaw.

“Iwa-chan~, at least wake me up if you’re going to fondle me.” Oikawa rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Why would I want to wake you when you’re so much better behaved when you’re asleep?” Iwaizumi nipped at his jaw and then straightened up, bracing a hand beside Oikawa’s head. 

“Iwa-chan is so mean~,” Oikawa whined, curling around Iwaizumi’s thigh.

“Yes, I am.” Iwaizumi slapped the back of Oikawa’s thigh. “Now, come on and get up. We have practice in an hour. I’ll make you breakfast.”

“ _Ite_ ,” Oikawa winced dramatically. “Can’t I sleep longer? Five minutes, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pulled the covers up over his head.

“No way, Kusoikawa, five minutes is more like fifteen minutes according to you.”

“But it’s so cold outside, Iwa-chan.”

“You’ll heat up playing volleyball.”

“But what about on our way there? My delicate constitution, Iwa-chan, think of my delicate body!” Oikawa pouted convincingly—if Iwaizumi were not Iwaizumi.

“Delicate body my ass.” Iwaizumi leaned closer to Oikawa until they were nearly nose to nose. “Who is it that _begs_ me to be rougher with him, uhn?” Oikawa’s lips parted slightly. “Who is it that _demands_ that I bite him? And who is it,” Iwaizumi dragged his teeth against Oikawa’s jaw, “that won’t get to have breakfast this morning unless he gets his cute ass out of bed this minute?” Iwaizumi pulled away abruptly, taking with him his warmth and Oikawa’s hopes for any morning fun.

“Iwa-cha~n,” Oikawa whined petulantly, rolling off the bed and taking the duvet with him, landing with a _thunk_. “You are the _worst_ human in existence!”

“Shower and when you get out your coffee will be ready!” Iwaizumi called from the kitchen.

Oikawa grumbled petulantly as he crawled across the floor to their en suite, losing the duvet as he went. The shower he took was several degrees colder than his normal scalding hot temperature.

“We’ll just see who’s begging who tonight,” Oikawa huffed as he lathered his hair with shampoo.


End file.
